Twilight After
by AlmightyTallestRed
Summary: This story is the continuation of the origonal. Bella is now a vampire, belonging to the Cullens. Second chapter coming soon, stay tuned


As he leaned in to bite me my thoughts ran wild. I closed my eyes and let him take the bite. At first I was afraid that Edward wouldn't be able to stop, but then I trusted him. I knew that he wouldn't try to hurt me. 

That familiar burn, like a fire, went through my neck and soon spread. I tried not to scream from the heat, but a few gasps and shrieks escaped me. After almost a half an hour of the burning I finally fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was not at the school and wasn't in my dress, but instead a night gown. I lifted my body half way and took a quick glance around. I noticed that no one was in the room except myself.

I felt a great sense of thirst. I looked at my watch and realized that it was 7 PM. That meant that I had either slept over the day after the prom, or that it was a whole other day. That sense of thirst confused me; if I was thirsty, than why wasn't I hungry. Then I remembered the night of prom and Edward leaning in.

I must be a vampire now.

I swung my legs over the bed and got up quickly, to quicky. It hit me again; I now have the speed of a vampire. I realized that this was going to take some getting used to. I walked around the room at the break-neck speed of a vampire, and soon was out of the room exploring the place I was in. The walls were blank white with a couple of pictures every so often. One I saw was medium size. It was painted with all pastels; baby blues, pinks, yellows, and some orange. I couldn't make out what the picture was about. The colors were just smeared around the canvas. Most of the others had pictures of trees and animals.

I walked into what I thought was a sitting room. There were couches and chairs and a huge plasma screen T.V. I was starting to get aggravated that no one was around even this area, until I heard talking, like it was right behind me, but no one was around. I started running into all of the other rooms, until the talking got louder. I found myself standing outside the door of another sitting room. This one had a brick fireplace and beige couches with matching recliners. I soon noticed that I was in the Cullen home.

I noticed Edward. My body gave a jolt as I heard my name. Edward was standing with Carlisle.

"Are you _crazy_?" Carlisle asked.

"There's nothing I can do now," said Edward's cool voice, "she wanted it really badly. You know I like to make her happy."

"But what about her family?" I didn't notice Esme and Alice standing off to the side. It was Alice who spoke.

"I don't know. All I know is that she desperately wanted me to," Edward said, his voice a little more aggravated, like he had said this many times.

"What about my family?" I asked interested. "Do they really need to be in this. Like Edward said; I wanted this because if we were to stay together, I would soon grow old, and he would stay young. We would get looks from people when a 70 year old is walking down the street with a 17 year old. I want us to be together forever"

When I had spoke, everyone turned to me.

"Do you have a mirror I can use? I really want to know what I look like" I said with a smile on my face.

Edward was at my side quickly. He had a mirror in his had and was looking at me like I was a super model or something.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him. I looked into my own face. I was very pale, although you couldn't really notice because I was always pale. I was just a little whiter than normal. My eyes were black, which meant I was really thirsty. My hair was the same color though.

My expression must have been doubtful because Edward said, "You look beautiful. I hope you were okay when it happened; the screams were _outrageous_. I had to take you into the woods by the school so that people didn't notice."

"I was fine," I answered, "I knew what was coming after what happened at the dance studio. Now, what are we going to do about my family?"

This must have stumped them, because all were silent.

"We were just discussing that," Alice said, breaking the silence, "we don't know what we are going to do."

"Actually, I was thinking about that when I brought you here, Bella" Edward said. "I was thinking that, maybe, we should tell them..." his voice trailed off. He must have heard the protests in Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's minds.

"You know what, Edward," I murmured. Then my voice got stronger, "I think that is a wonderful idea, but how will they take it?"

Alice spoke before Edward could even open his mouth to answer, "They won't believe you at first, but they will soon come to not mind." I knew that Alice had seen into the future, her gift, and was very excited.

That meant that I wouldn't have to hide, from my family at least. I soon got very excited, too.

Everything was going to change.


End file.
